Mi Lobo Drabbles
by PaperFox19
Summary: Yaoi drabbles with Chad. Yaoi do not read if you do not like.


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Furry Hyper 3some

Pairing:Chad/Komamura/Ichigo

Do not read if you do not like

Mi Lobo Drabbles

Chad/Komamura

El Premer Beso (First Kiss)

After everything that happened with Aizen, Ichigo and his friends were allowed to recover in soul society. Chad never thought he would find love in the form of Komamura Sajin. Chad couldn't believe it he believed in love at first sight more than just one reason. Chad watched the large wolf like male, a hunger running through him.

Chad made his way over to Komamura eyes focused on him. The heat of the gaze made a shudder run down Komamura's spine. 'Why do I feel like I'm being hunted.' Komamura felt his cock stir in his pants and he blushed. 'Kuso!' He excused himself hoping no one would notice. Chad noticed and it made his own cock stir in his pants.

Komamura walked quickly to his office but felt the fur on the back of his neck tingle. Komamura nearly jumped out of his skin when a knock came to his door. "What is it?" Komamura snapped his voice a mix of tone. "Komamura-san." Chad's voice made the male relax a bit.

He opened the door and stared at Chad. "Excuse my tone, how are you healing Sado-san?" Komamura asked and when he took a breath he caught a whiff of Chad's arousal, his cock twitched and pushed at the fabric of his pants, a low whine escaped his throat. The younger male's eyes widened and Komamura blushed he looked away from the boy and that was his first mistake.

Chad pushed forward, he tilted Komamura's face to him and pressed his lips to the beast male. The captain's eyes shot open in shock and he gasped allowing Chad to thrust his tongue into the male's mouth. The two moaned as the kiss deepened, tongues danced together. The dark haired male brought his hand up to caress Komamura's ear, he rubbed the furry appendage between his thumb and pointer finger.

The captain arched his back grinding his clothed arousal against Chad's. Chad broke the kiss and smirked, using his other hand he scratched behind Komamura's other ear. His eyes rolled back and he began dry humping the younger male, with a howl Komamura came soaking his crotch in cum.

"Captain!" Komamura's Lieutenant screamed from down the hall, hearing his captain's howl. Chad gave Komamura a parting kiss before dashing off leaving the wolf like male.

Primera Prueba (First Taste)

Komamura had only seconds to compose himself before his Lieutenant was in front of his office. "Captain are you ok? You excused yourself to your office and I heard you howl." Komamura brushed past him. "I am fine I'm going to the hot spring, everything is fine." Komamura saw Chad talking to Ichigo and he noticed the dark haired male was still hard. "He encontrado una mascota interesante." 1. Chad spoke to Ichigo, Ichigo nodded his head. "Vamos a divertirnos." 2. Komamura couldn't help but shudder at the dark haired male's words; it sent shocks straight to his groin reawakening the captain's cock. Chad followed Komamura to the hot spring.

Komamura had used flash step to get a head of the male he stripped his clothing and stashed away his cum soaked fundoshi and got in the water. "Mi Lobo." Chad's voice could be heard and it sent a shiver down the captain's spine. The wolf like male turned and his jaw dropped. Chad not bothering to wear a towel had his massive hard cock jutting up with the crown of dark curls. His dick leaked some pre cum and Komamura felt a powerful hunger grip him.

"You need to satisfy me I bet you'd love my taste." The dark haired youth said and walked over to him. The closer he got the musk had Komamura drooling. Once close enough Chad's musk made Komamura's dick ache. 'So good…' Komamura gripped Chad's hips and swallowed his dick down to the root. His tongue ran along the thick shaft as he nuzzled the man's thick nest of hair. Chad's pubes tickled his nose and he moaned around the thick length.

Sado ran his hands through Komamura's fur his hands finding the male's ears and rubbed them. The pleasured growls sent the most exotic vibration's through his length, it felt so much different than a moan. Komamura started bobbing his head sucking and licking Chad's dick loving the taste. 'Cum cum I want to taste it fuck this is so wrong but I can't stop.' Komamura thought. Chad moaned his joy and began to fuck the captain's sweet mouth.

The youth titled his head back and with a deep groan he came, his cum flooded into Komamura's mouth and the captain slurped and sucked the male clean. His hard dick escaped the wolf's mouth and Komamura savored the thick treat he had received. Some of Chad's cum dripped onto his feet

"Enjoy my taste mi caliente lobo?" Chad asked rubbing his wet dick against his furry cheek. Komamura rose from the spring and shook himself off like a dog. "Lick my feet pet." Komamura obeyed and lapped at his master's feet once clean he looked up at him.

La Primera Cubrición (First Mating)

"I did enjoy your taste Sado-kun but I can see you're not satisfied with a little oral." Komamura moved onto his hands and knees offering his rear. Komamura was instinct his eyes shining in lust. He eyed Chad's sexy body and he felt all his animalistic urges scream at once. 'Fuck me fuck me fuck me now!'

Chad smirked he rubbed his dick in-between Komamura's furry cheeks, the heat from his arousal made the male's hole twitch. "You want this mi lobo?" The captain shuddered. "Yes!" He moaned and pushed back against Chad's crotch.

"Mine!" He snapped and thrust his cock into Komamura's tight heat. The male howled in pain mixed pleasure, his body was highly durable and those oh so tight inner muscles squeeze Chad's thick dick in an amazing heat. Komamura moaned as Chad filled him with his fat cock. "More, more, ah ah ah more!" The captain moaned and Chad was happy to oblige he drove into his wolf again and again. The sound of hips slapping hips could be heard and the sound of Komamura's moans and howls.

Chad's full balls spanked Komamura's furry ass as he thrust harder into the captain. The wolf like male's hard cock expanded and Komamura came hard just from being fucked by Sado. His thick seed splashed onto the ground and his tight inner muscles squeezed Chad's dick.

The dark haired male groaned and gave one final thrust and came into Komamura's tight heat coating the male's inner walls with seed.

Mi Lobo Mi Fresa Bonus

"You were right Chad he is a sexy beast." Komamura turned his head to see a naked Ichigo. Chad smirked. "I have an opportunity for you Komamura how would you like to fill Mi Fresa's tight little ass with your huge dick while he cleans me up."

Komamura gulped and nodded his head.

Chad groaned as he stroked Ichigo's hair as he slurped his cock. Komamura was behind Ichigo howling as he drove his cock into Ichigo's tight ass. Ichigo moaned around Chad's thick length enjoying both the taste of his lover and the intense fucking the captain provided. Chad looked at the two lovingly then stared lustfully at the point where their hips connected again and again. He groaned and came into Ichigo's hot mouth. They belonged to him his beautiful strawberry and his wolf.

End

Translations from Google Translate

1. "I have found an interesting pet."

2. "Go have fun."


End file.
